N.O.E.
« N.O.E. » oʊ iː est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par Mike Toreno dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis la piste abandonnée acquise par Carl à Verdant Meadows dans Bone County, dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite de la précédente, « Learning to Fly ». *La mission suivante s’intitule « Stowaway ». Déroulement Alors que Carl attend Toreno devant un des hangars bordant la piste, l’agent des services secrets approche le gangster discrètement et l’agrippe par le cou pour lui montrer le danger de rester sans défense. Toreno a une tâche à confier à Carl : ravitailler ses subordonnés à Angel Pine en moins de dix heures, à l’aide du Rustler gagné avec le bronze à toutes les épreuves de l’école de pilotage dans la tour de contrôle désaffectée. Pour passer au travers de la surveillance de l’espace aérien, Carl va devoir voler au ras des pâquerettes sur tout son aller-retour. Si le joueur laisse se remplir la jauge de visibilité du Rustler, ce dernier sera poursuivi par des Hydra de l’armée de l’air des États-Unis et la mission sera un échec. À son arrivée au-dessus d’Angel Pine, le joueur pourra distinguer un point de passage dans le ciel de la petite ville, qu’il devra franchir pour que le largage soit opéré. Le reste de la mission consiste ensuite à retourner se poser sur la piste abandonnée de Verdant Meadows, toujours à basse altitude. N.O.E. GTA San Andreas (cible).png|Mike Toreno évoque son équipe intervenant à Angel Pine au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. N.O.E. GTA San Andreas (consigne).png|Mike Toreno donne sa consigne à Carl Johnson au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Script Mike Toreno, surprenant Carl avec une prise au cou' :' Je t’ai encore eu, Carl. Tu roupilles… Il le relâche. J’aurais pu te buter de neuf manières différentes. Réveille-toi et prends un café. Carl Johnson : La caféine, c’est mauvais pour la santé. Toreno : On a un problème. J’ai des mecs sur le terrain qu’ont besoin d’matos. S’ils le récupèrent pas, ils seront raides avant la nuit. Carl : Eh ben, t’as qu’à leur livrer… Toreno : Que je le leur livre ? Carl : Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Toreno : Y a cinq mecs qui me surveillent en permanence. Deux sur cette colline, un par là et deux autres par satellite. Si j’y vais, moi et mes gars, on est morts. J’veux pas mourir tout de suite. Je suis un homme de paix. Carl : Ouais, c’est clair. Toreno : Prends l’avion. T’es pas encore prêt, alors vole bas, pour que les radars te repèrent pas. Des questions ? Carl : Ouais, juste un truc… Toreno, l’interrompant' :' Au boulot ! Carl : Attends ! Hé ! Écoute-moi, pour une fois, merde ! Et pourquoi les mecs s’occuperaient pas de moi aussi ? Toreno : Parce qu’ils sont tous après moi. Un mec des Stups. Un du FBI. Un agent double cubain et ceux qui me payent. C’est l’équilibre des pouvoirs. Personne surveille tout le monde qui surveille personne. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Un temps. Allez ! Carl : Comme tu veux, mec. CONSIGNE : L’'avion' est chargé et prêt à décoller. :Carl monte dans un Rustler. Un compte à rebours commence, à dix minutes, et une jauge VISIBILITÉ apparaît. Carl pilote le Rustler jusqu’à un pont de largage à Angel Pine, indiqué en jaune sur le radar du joueur. CONSIGNE : Passe dans la sphère lumineuse pour déclencher le largage. :Le Rustler franchit le point de passage. CONSIGNE : Retourne à l’'aérodrome' et atterris. :Carl pilote le Rustler sur le chemin du retour, jusqu’à Verdant Meadows. CONSIGNE : Arrête complètement l’avion n’importe où sur la piste d’atterrissage. Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur touche la somme de 15 000 $. *La mission suivante est déverrouillée : « Stowaway ». Anecdotes *L’itinéraire le plus sûr pour atteindre Angel Pine est de contourner tout l’État de San Andreas par l’étendue d’eau qui l’entoure ; c’est un itinéraire plus long cependant, qui nécessite un décollage, un largage et un atterrissage efficaces. *Le conseil donné par Toreno pour le trajet est de bon aloi : la vallée reliant le Sherman Dam à l’autoroute de Las Venturas (près du ranch de Toreno) se prête au vol à basse altitude. Une fois de l’autre côté du bras de mer, le plus sûr est de contourner la forêt qui surplombe l’Easter Bay International Airport pour ne pas risquer une collision avec un tronc d’arbre. *Le sigle NOE, qui donne son nom à la mission, signifie « nap-of-the-earth » (article de Wikipédia en anglais) et désigne une technique de vol à basse altitude. *Durant la cinématique d’introduction, Toreno intime à Carl : « Wake up and smell the coffee » (article du Wiktionnaire en anglais). Il s’agit d’une expression idiomatique en anglais, qui peut se traduire par : « Regarde la réalité en face ». L’expression a été prise au premier degré dans les sous-titres en français. es:N.O.E. de:N.O.E. pl:N.O.E. ru:N.O.E. Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas